Human Of Purebloods
by Amusuk
Summary: Yuuki thinks she and Kaname will be together for eternity. But it's not true. Kaname himself want it too. But what does he do this time in order to save Yuuki? Bad summary. Just read and maybe leave something...


Disclaimer: VampireKnight©HinoMatsuri

Hi, everyone. This is a fic of Kaname x Yuuki x Zero. Please enjoy. Any comments are acceptable since I'm not good at making title and summary.

Setting: Cross Academy (around chapter 72 maybe)

* * *

><p>HUMAN OF PUREBLOOD<p>

Yuuki found herself in her room in the moon dormitory. She took her breathe panting. Eyes widened on her face. Hungry. She had been hungry for the whole month. She could not erase the starved face anymore. Searched through the drawer was something she avoids, but this time she couldn't. Finally, she found the tablets on the lowest drawer. She looked at it painfully. Eating one pill first then swallowed half of the box.

"It's only been one month and I still cannot control my hungry. Idiot."

It was 9 a.m. in the morning she was awaken. "Tap.." a slow yet loud tapping voice of shoes came near. Followed by knocking on the door.

"Wait." She got off from the bed and combing her hair by fingers. The door opened.

She caught by surprise to see who were knocking her door. The man glared at her.

"Come in." She tried to smile at him normally.

The man stood quietly staring at the window. "What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"You're as bad as ever at lying." She blushed and it popped her veins.

"What are you doing so early in my room, Zero. Didn't you have to go to class?"

"Yori will lend me her note. Different with someone who enjoy sleeping while studying."

"What! Did you come here just to tease me like that. Huh, I'm a president of night class." He chuckled.

"I cannot let someone in starvation to lead the night class." He then held her shoulder and push her to the bathroom.

"I—don't want it. I'm..." He glared with scarier look at her. Really annoying. "Okay, just a bit will do." She pulled his collar and licked it. Warm, yet so cold, she saw his face not looking at her. Her heart calmed the moment she sank her teeth in his neck. This blood of him, half of her heart, why would she hurt him and did something prohibited, again. They were so close, yet so far. She drank his blood a little.

"Thanks. I'm sorry. Guess I'm still not mature enough to stay on my own feet." She looked down. Zero wiped his neck with wet handkerchief, and went out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Yuuki. Did something happened?" Rima asked feeling concerned.<p>

"Eh?" Yuuki smiled as usual and paid attention to Rima.

"Well, you seem to worry about something you couldn't tell me. If you feel can face it alone, it's alright then." Rima looked aside.

"Yuuki..." someone was calling her.

"What?" It appeared to be nothing.

"Yuuki..." Now she was sure that someone was calling her name clearly.

"Who is it?"

"This beautiful flower will replace Juuri for her mistake back then. You look as beautiful as Juuri, dear." Suddenly a hand came from nowhere caress her cheeks. She turned.

"You will be my fiancée. You didn't forget me, Rido, right?" He grinned.

"I'm not Juuri. I won't be your fiancée. Never!" she shouted at him.

"I'm stronger than that old man, Kuran Kaname. I will keep you on my side, always."

She felt her heart stabbed with hundred darts. Her other part of her life was still nowhere to be found. She saw Kaname come. But Rido was holding sword.

"Watch out, Kaname!" she tried to stop him. But he was pierced right on the heart. He gazed at Yuuki painfully and turned into dust.

"Nooo!"

"Yuuki... Yuuki!" She opened her eyes and saw Rima.

"Wake up! Your face is pale. You've been working so hard lately."

"Yeah. It's good to take a rest for two days." Shiki said.

"I don—"

"Yuuki. Please take care of yourself more." Now Aidou glared at his master.

* * *

><p>Yuuki sat on the corner of her bed. She'd been in an awful mood today. She lied down and thought.<p>

"Kaname... When you will back to me? You are.. alive, right?. You have to." She saw the image of Kaname in her mind. And suddenly she saw Zero. What was Zero doing there? She was fallen asleep in deep slumber.

It was two days after her absence from the class. She went in the class and found no one was there. Weird. It's already time for studying. She walked to the chairman's room. Kaien Cross was sleeping comfortably on his desk.

"Headmaster.. Hey, Cross-san wake up." She shook his shoulder but strangely he didn't wake up. He was breathing rhythmically though.

"It's strange. Cross-san would never sleep during work time. It's still 11.50 pm. He will awaken so easily generally." She thought. A cold aura jolted her heart. She could sense cold aura coming from upstairs.

She ran as fast as she could to the top. She arrived in third floor, reading room, and saw all the night class student sleeping in their position.

"Uh oh, what happened! Rima, Rima, wake up. Aidou, Shiki, hey! Wake up, please." It didn't have any effect. The only place to go is.. the top of building. She walked to the top on guard.

She found Zero was pointing his Bloody Rose at Rido Kuran. He turned.

"Ah, our princess is coming."

"Step back, Yuuki!"

"You're fortune to get out from my sleeping poison. You must have been outside the school for job, heheh."

"Good I'm on hunter's duty. That means I can kill you tonight, dangerous vampire huh."

Zero looked at her for a while then looked at Rido.

"Well, my poison doesn't have any effect to purebloods. That's the great natural power of purebloods only we have, hahaha."

"But Sara-san is sleeping, too." Yuuki spoke.

"She'd been using too much blood for those tablets. Of course her power is depleted incredibly and can't stand my poison as well, dear."

"This is not your place. I shall not let you destroy this school and the students again." She pulled out Artemis and held it tightly.

"Don't get in my way. He is my enemy." Zero prevented Yuuki to come near and shot Rido with his bloody rose. They fought so fast. The one who could stand until the end was the winner. He control Bloody Rose but it depleted his energy greatly.

Zero's condition was worsening. He'd been starving too all along but she didn't realize. Finally Zero was caught in a pinch.

"Now, it's all end." Rido aimed his sword to Zero's chest. DDZZZIINGGG...

Yuuki defend him from the sword with Artemis.

"Don't touch Zero with your hands."

"Ah, then let me touch you instead." He grinned.

"No way!"

Silent.

Rido widened his eyes. His blood was flowing from the chest.

"You're none other than me. I won't allow myself to do such thing to them.. her. You stubborn remnant. Messing with my heart and show yourself in front of her, you deserve this."

Kaname pulled his right hand out as Rido vanished. He gazed at them. Both of them had hungry face. He reached Yuuki.

"Yuuki… you're hungry." He said as he offered his neck.

"No. You are the one who was starving…of my blood. I want you to be happy even for a little time. Please." He looked at her with a small glimpse.

He stroke her hair and bit her. Zero turned his head, dizzy. He left them and stay near the stair. He felt something bad as if Kaname would…

"Yuuki."

"Hm? You look pale. Take more please."

"No. I know it is the time for my turn."

"For what?" He hugged her in his arm strongly.

"For you to live peacefully…like the sun."

Yuuki felt something flowing to her head. It was red. Blood.

"K-ka-kaname? You're bleeding!" He deepened his hug.

"No matter what happen. I will love you. In the eternity."

"M-me too. You're always in my head all along. What's with you?"

"Why don't you give me a smile..or….kiss..?"

And she kissed him.

"Thank you for all you did for me. My only sun. Be a good girl 'kay?"

He vanished with blood scattered everywhere. Yuuki was shocked and fainted with so much Kaname's blood on her.

Zero came and surprised to see blood everywhere, and Yuuki lied in the center. But Kaname wasn't there. Now he realized. That was the highest forbidden seal. Turning vampire into human forever with no exception. The side effect was the one who seized by will have some memories missing.

"God. He used that. What a silly pureblood. I'll protect what I have to protect, too. With my own life." He said with pity. He brought Yuuki back to her room.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes.<p>

"Finally you're awake."

"Huh? Zero, what are you doing here."

"You don't remember anything?"

"Of course I do. I am resting for two days since yesterday. Hey, why do I use night class uniform? Whoa, there's blood."

"Don't worry. Nothing had happened."

"Zero. You.. don't go anywhere, 'kay?"

He nodded, "I'm sure I shall not drink human blood, again."

* * *

><p>It's been five years since the forbidden seal incident. Only Zero and Kaien Cross know the truth. The rest of vampires believe that Kaname died in suicide after killing the last purebloods. Now the Senates seemed calmer, so the Association of Hunter. The night class didn't remember the incident and now Takuma was the current president of night class.<p>

Zero and Yuuki were visiting the grave of Kaname.

"Hey, Zero. Why we're always visiting this Kaname's grave every year?"

"Because he is someone precious, for your life."

"Really? Then why am I not remember any of it?"

"Because he did it secretly."

"Hmm…"

"Let's leave if you're done."

"O-okay." She put the bouquet and about to leave. The wind was stroking her hair so strong, and she turned her head.

Suddenly she saw a man sitting on the grave. His hair was dark. And his eyes were brown as hers, so calming yet so full of love and pain. He smiled toward her. It was a very gentle smile that warmed Yuuki's heart. She then smiled back, waved her hands and left. When she turned to see him again. There was nobody.

"What did you see, Yuuki?"

"Oh, I saw a very handsome man sitting on the grave we've just put flowers. But he's gone."

"W-what is he look like?"

"He has dark hair and brown eyes. Dunno why it calmed my heart."

Zero surprised but then he chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" she frowned.

"That is your most precious person."

"What are you talking about? My precious is only you."

"Never mind."

*End*

* * *

><p>That's it. This is my idea of how VK will end. I think Kaname want to die because of his painful memories and his willing to protect Yuuki by exterminating all of purebloods who can't die easily. Hope it will compensate my late update of other story. Anyway, I see many authors say "no flames". What does that flame mean? For me, any review, feedback, and so on, is acceptable. Please look after my story next time. Thank you for reading.<p> 


End file.
